Love from a Stranger
by Isis Free Spirit
Summary: Vash walks along the desert planet and discovers a mysterious girl who has crashed land on Planet Gunsmoke. Who is this stranger girl? This takes place before episode 1 of trigun.


Author: *Isis* Free Spirit Pairing: Vash the Stampede/Isis(*Isis is my Trigun creation that I came up with.* Sexual Content: None, some violence. Summary: Isis' crash lands on the planet Gunsmoke after her escape pod malfunctions. The crash severely wounds her and she bleeds to death while lying on a deserted desert plane. Will she die alone? This story takes place a little before episode 1 of Trigun.  
  
Isis' Origin: *!!!Please Read Before Going Ahead!!! Or the story will confuse you* I decided to make Isis not related to Vash just to make it more interesting. Isis lived on the planet Zeon with her brother, who she loved dearly. Their parents were murdered by the infamous human slayer, "The Ripper." So her brother took care of her. A nuclear bomb corrupted the core of the planet, which was set off during one of the wars that erupted on planet Zeon. But luckily there was escape pods designed for such an event, but only women and children were put in the escape pods. Isis' brother knew what he had to do with a saddened, heavy heart he forced Isis to go into the escape pod instead of him and she was sent off while her brother died along with the planet. While traveling in space her pod malfunctions and she crash lands on the planet Gunsmoke. And this is where our story begins. Her age is 27 and her weight is 150 and her height is 5'9. She has the unique ability to heal and if her anger ever got pushed to the edge, her power deep within her would come out in an enormous wave of energy, but this only happens when her rage is out of control. Her anger brings her power to her maximum and this power isn't like the stuff shown in dbz. This is just some special power she has deep inside her. She is known to be the most famous swordsman in the universe and has been known to never lose a fight. She has the nickname The Human Lightning Bolt because of her amazing speed and agility, but everyone knows her as Isis the Slasher.  
  
Love from a Stranger I didn't care if I was going to die. It was better then letting my brother sacrifice himself for my life. I would have rather stayed with him. Its not like we had anywhere else to go. Tears were streaming down my face as I thought of how my brother's life was wasted. He was so kind and gentle to me and he was like no other being that I had ever known. Isis: "Why couldn't he let me stay with him? Where am I suppose to go now? I don't have anything left to go to and my relatives are all dead now that the planet is gone." I felt so lost and alone as my pod floated through empty, soundless, dark space. I cried myself to sleep not caring where I would end up or if someone found me. I fell asleep for about 4 hours when I was abruptly woken up but a spark from one of the circuits in my pod. All the systems were crashing and going out of control. I didn't have the slightest clue as to how to operate the damn machine. I was now in the hands of fate itself as I sat there praying to god that I would survive.....somehow. Suddenly the pod jerked sideways as I looked and noticed a planet. The ship must have gotten into the planet's gravity pull. We started to pull in quickly as the temperature in the ship rose. At that moment I thought this would be it; this would be my coffin since the ship's outside exterior started to chip away. But despite of my situation I squeezed my eyes shut and kept praying for my life. It wasn't long now until the ship would crash. Impact was minutes away as questions pondered in my mind. Was I going die? Will I survive? Is there even any oxygen I can breathe on this forsaken planet? 3.....2....1......BAM!!! Glass broke everywhere as my head was hit by something and knocked me out cold. Minutes later I woke up recovering my bearings. Half the ship was filled with sand and I was bleeding all over and that's when it hit me. A sudden rush of pain was all over my body as I realized that the gear shifter in the pod was now in my leg and my head had a severe gash wound as blood dripped onto my tattered clothes. Cuts were all over me from the glass that went flying when the ship crashed. My head was throbbing and dizzy and I knew if I just sat there I would die. I quickly and resentfully pulled the gear shifter out of my leg while my head went in and out of consciousness. My belt was stuck, but luckily I had my sword with....my brother's sword and I cut myself free and painfully and slowly pulled myself out of the pod. I lied there in the desert sand as the hot, sizzling sun beat down on top of me, but strangely the air was somewhat cool. I had no idea of what my whereabouts were let alone if anyone was going to find me. I was exhausted and the pain was severe and hard to withstand. But then I slowly fell asleep. Isis: "Wha.....what?.....Where am I?...Brother?.....Am I dreaming? Jacob: "Hello Isis....my little sister." I was lying on a blue plane with blue fluffy clouds filling the sky, which was filled with shining stars all around me. Was I dreaming? I slowly got up feeling no pain, no sadness, no nothing. My brother came close to me and gave me an embracing hug. I started to cry tears of joy. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay here forever, but I looked down with a saddened heart and then looked up at my brother. Isis: "Why didn't you let me stay with you....WHY DI DYOU HAVE TO DIE???" My brother looked at me with a frown upon his face as tears rolled down my soft cheeks. Jacob: "You know I couldn't let you just die. It wouldn't be right and I'm sure our parents would have made the same decision." Isis: "But I miss you so much. I didn't care if I was going to die. At least we would all be together again. Our parents were dead anyway. YOUR WERE ALL I HAD LEFT." Jacob: "It's okay. Things will be better from now on. I promise." Isis: "But how do you know that? Jacob: "Just trust me." As he said those lasts words he slowly began to fade away from me. Isis: "No....NO JACOB WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!" Jacob: "Just trust me."*voice fades* As he faded into darkness I sat there as tears fell down my cheek as I stared off into oblivion. Suddenly I awoke to a warm sensation that was on my shoulder. The pain returned to me as I moaned in agony. I looked over my shoulder to find a man kneeling above me. His hair was golden blonde, sticking straight up and spikey and his eyes were sparkling green. He had orange sunglasses on that had w's on the sides of the lenses. He also had only one earring, which was on his left earlobe and he had the weirdest outfit on. He wore a very long red coat that was in sections at the bottom and lots of buttons. He also had long gloves on and what looked like a huge silver gun to the right side of his hip. He looked like a very humble, gentle being....like my brother. He looked me up and down scanning my body of the wounds that had been inflicted. He slowly held my upper body up to where my head was just above his shoulder. I guess he was looking to see if there were any other scars. I felt a pain in my back, but I wasn't sure what it was. Vash: "Try to hold still. This might hurt a little...okay?" Isis:" Aww...eh." As he lowered me down a little as I saw a huge piece of glass in his hand with blood covering it. *well that solved the question of the weird pain in my back* He held me close to protect me from the sandy wind that started to grow in strength. He looked at me and smiled lightly I guess to try to cheer me up, to let me know that everything was going to be all right. But all I could give him was a frown. I missed my brother so, but somehow the kindness of this stranger told me to live on, but part of me didn't. Yeah, this stranger would help me heal, but then what? Where would I go? I don't have the money to survive on my own. Isis: "Brother." Once again the stranger's smile went to a frown for pity of my situation. Vash: "hmmmm.." He slowly picked me up and carried me off to who knows where. I passed out again, but I didn't dream of my brother. My nightmare of my parent's death had started again. 6-year old, little me walking with my parents in the marketplace and on our return home that same, horrid, familiar shadow lurked in the dark. My mother quickly covering me as shots rang out and people screaming as they ran away. My parents fell to the ground as blood formed puddles around their lifeless bodies. My rage started to rise to its maximum, but "The Ripper" was nowhere to be seen. I woke up screaming in anger, but then I felt two arms on my shoulders and a voice saying it was just a dream. I looked up to find that same stranger with concern in his eyes as he looked at me. My anger quickly went to tears as I leaned forward and cried in his chest. He embraced me in his arms rocking slightly back and forth trying to calm me down. Vash: "Shhhh...its okay..go ahead..cry it all out." I slowly calmed down and finally was able to relax a little. I didn't know who this stranger was, but his warm and gentle voice was so soothing and was so relaxing to listen to. It's almost as if he could relate to my situation. From the looks of it he seemed to be somewhat of a loner just like me. I quickly realized that all I had on were bandages and sheets to cover me. I blushed bright red, but was a little mad thinking that he undressed me without my permission. Vash: "Don't worry. I called in a doctor to tend to your wounds." I quickly smiled with relief. Isis: "Thank you..uh" Vash: "Huh?" Isis:" Thank you for helping me. It was very kind of you to look after me." Vash: "Aw no biggie. It was the least I could do and for such a lovely lady." Isis: "Uh..th.thank you." Vash: "What's your name miss?"  
  
Isis: "Isis..and yours?" Vash: " Oh I hate it when I have to introduce myself, but since you asked I'm like a hunter of peace, one who chases the elusive mayfly of love.or something like that." Isis: "Hahahaha..you know your kind of funny. I wish I knew how to repay you but..." Vash: "Don't worry about it. Your thanks is good enough for me, but if you act now *eyes sparkle* you can get your very own bodyguard free of charge unless of course if you have donuts. So how about it?" *eyes get freakishly big with sparkles* Isis: "UH....yeah..sure..yeah even though I don't really need a bodyguard since I am the infamous swordsman in the galaxy. I'm famous for that you know.....wait a sec...your....YOUR.....YOUR VASH THE STAMPEDE....aren't you?" Vash: "UHHHHHH....WELL....HEH HEH..." Isis: " Yes you really are. The man with the 60 billion double dollar on his head and every city he goes through it turns to crumble." Vash: "HAHAHAHA *nervous look* yeah well I guess you got it all down correctly..EH HEH EH HEH....eh..." Isis: " Don't worry." Vash: "Uuuuuh." Isis: "I don't care for money. All it does is corrupt people and it brings nothing but trouble, well other then buying you what you need most. The only thing that interests me is that famous reputation you have for being the most famous gunsman in the entire universe." Vash: "HEH HEH...well I wouldn't exactly say that..but I'm really good with women and respond well to donuts." Isis: "You know we would make a GREAT TEAM! Think of it. I can just hear it now. Isis and Vash the infamous duo of Swordsman and Gunsman. Kind of rings a nice bell doesn't it? And I'm also free of charge." Vash: "Yeah it does." Isis: "So how about it, would you like to partner up with me? No one could stop us. We would be invincible. If you don't want to be partners that's fine. I would just be glad to have someone to travel with and take in new memories." Vash: "Hmmmm....well sounds good to me. I haven't really had much luck with the ladies let alone having every type of bad folk chasing after me for the money or trying to kill me." Isis: "I don't care. I love danger and excitement. Besides...." Vash: "Besides what?" Isis: "I don't really have anything left anyway. My home planet, Zeon, was in a nuclear war which caused the inner core to erupt and my brother sent me in an escape pod while...while....he died and I survived. On top of all that my parents were murdered by the infamous "Ripper". I once again looked at him with saddened eyes as a small tear began to form from one of my eyes. Vash: "That's really sad to hear. I'm sorry about your family. I understand your situation better then you think." Isis: "You know..for having a rumor for being a murdering outlaw destroying entire cities at will, you're a pretty decent guy." Vash: "HAHAHA...WELL THANK YOU...I think." Isis: "Don't take me wrong, I never believe everything I hear. You don't know a person till you live with them. A murderous fiend wouldn't help a stranger that was bleeding to death in a stranded desert. I think your much more then that. But you my friend, you haven't had an easy going past life either. I can tell it when I look into your eyes. You can tell a lot about people sometimes by just looking in their eyes. I sense you've had a lot of tragedy and unfortunately there will be more to follow I fear. I'm not trying to scare you its just...its just I have a ...feeling." I looked at him with sincere eyes trying to relate to whatever had happen to him in the past hoping that maybe I could mend whatever pain was in him, despite the fact that I don't know much about this man. When I see someone in pain, its almost as if I the pain they feel also hurts me. So this was it; this was the famous humanoid typhoon that has been known throughout the galaxy. He must lead a lonely life since people probably fear him. Suddenly without warning my head started to throb like there was thousands of pieces of glass in my head. I moaned in pain as Vash quickly called the doctor as I held my head tightly as I lied upon my pillow. Isis: "OH GOD MY HEAD.....ehhhhhhhhh..AWWWW!" Tears of pain started to soak my pillow as the pain grew worse. The doctor finally came in and gave me a shot to calm the pain, which quickly dissipated as the medicine he gave rushed through my veins. Doctor: "There, nothing to worry about. Its just pain from the deep gash in her head. It should heal in a couple of days. She'll be just fine. I slowly and calmly relaxed as Vash laid a hand on my back gazing at me with sincere eyes. Vash: "Um since this is the only bed in the room, is it all right if I share it with you?" I looked at him with tired eyes and nodded. He lightly lied quietly on his back with his arms behind his head. He then closed his eyes looking like an innocent child off to dreamland. I started to suddenly shiver all over. I guess I had caught a fever of some sort from some infection from one of my wounds. Then to my own surprise of my own actions I rested my head upon his chest with one arm around his waist. He felt so warm all over and it felt soothing. I guess he was a little surprised at my actions, but then he pulled the cover over my shoulders and then put one arm over my back and the other covering my head with is hand. Then we both silently fell asleep. 


End file.
